


You're the Wolf I worked so hard to steal

by Oniryx



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Drama and cuteness, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniryx/pseuds/Oniryx
Summary: When the Emperor created his sons, he decided to mix their genetic with some Old Terra's animals' genes, thinking this would make their relationships more interesting. And he was right.Lorgar just realized he wants the Wolf, but he doesn't know how he should face him, especially considering the fact that he keep rejecting his true nature, refusing to be like the Emperor made him.Another obstacle to his desire is that the Wolf already wants someone else.Magnus just keeps ruin everything, proudly so, and this is going to caught the attention of his natural enemy: the savage wolf.
Relationships: Fulgrim/Ferrus Manus, Horus Lupercal/Sanguinius, Lorgar Aurelian/Horus Lupercal, Magnus the Red/Leman Russ
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. First meeting on Terra

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep their character more similar to the lore as possible, but it's pretty much impossible given the new nature I've given them. Still, I hope you'll enjoy this.
> 
> Short list for the primarchs' animals:  
> Lorgar Aurelian - Snake.  
> Magnus the red - Cat.  
> Horus Lupercal - Black Wolf.  
> Roboute Guilliman - Dog.  
> Fulgrim - Rabbit. (he's so cute and soft, plus love sex)  
> Rogal Dorn - Hamster (he's not stoic or brave, he just completely froze before dangers, that's why he works so hard to keep dangers out of his comfort zone)  
> Sanguinius - Hawk  
> Corvus Corax - Crow (he's highly intelligent but he's a dick)  
> Ferrus Manus - Bear  
> Jaghatai Khan - Horse

"There is something I must confess to you, Magnus", Lorgar's voice was low and deep, his grey eyes looking away from his brother, toward the beautiful landscape of Terra.

The two primarchs were in Magnus' private rooms, high in the Imperial Palace, surrounded by piles of books and papers. Order was something that Magnus loved, yet his nature was rather chaotic and whenever everything was in its place, the red primarch was quick to bring chaos again. This was something he was ashamed of, sometimes, but he couldn't help himself and Lorgar never judged him for this. Actually, Aurelian found his characteristic quite funny as long as Magnus wasn't ruin something very important.

"I'm listening", Magnus answered, his long red tail moving behind his back.

 _Seems like I caught his full attention_ , Lorgar smiled seeing the tail. Magnus was a cat, a big and proud red cat, that's how their Father made him - that's how their Father made them. Each one of their brothers had an animal nature, both their genes and psyche were bound with a specific animal's genes from Old Terra and, in Magnus' case, it was a cat.  
Though the primarchs were being used to be in control, it came out that to fully control their nature was quite hard, and sometimes they would just let it slipped out more, like it was happening right now, as Magnus was showing his long and fluffy tail.

"I belive I have fallen for the Wolf".

Magnus' tail suddenly stopped, as he carefully watched his golden little brother. "Which one?".

"Horus", Lorgar looked away from him again, admiring the beautiful view from the window. He heard Magnus sighing, but Aurelian didn't understand if it was for relief - because at least the wolf Lorgar was talking about wasn't Leman - or to calm down.

"You know he already has someone he likes", Magnus said and Lorgar nodded after a while, closing his eyes a little.  
"It's probably a momentary crush, you shouldn't think about it too much", he eventually added.

However, Aurelian shaked his head and turned to face him again. "It's not. I've been like this for years now", the primarch moved from the window and walked closer to his brother. "I thought the same back then, 'It's nothing, it will dissappear', but it never did. Instead, it became stronger".

Magnus sighed as he closed the book he was previously reading and his tail moved again. "This might be complicated. What are you planning to do now? Will you tell him?". 

"Of course not", Lorgar's response was quick, they always were when he heard something he didn't like. "Since our Father wants us here for a while, I will try to talk to him, maybe I could spend sometime with him and hopefully I will get rid of this feeling". 

"I fear this will cause the opposite effect", said Magnus as he putted the book back on the desk. 

"Then tell me what I should do". 

The red primarch sighed again and touched his red hair, thinking. "I don't think you should spend time with Horus now, I believe you should try your best and avoid him. Don't think about him, try to do something else, find yourself an hobby or something".

"An hobby?", Lorgar was rather surprised but he already didn't quite liked the idea. 

Magnus nodded, "Yes, you could spend sometime with our brothers".

"They don't like me and you know it". 

"It's not like that, Lorgar. They like you, it's just.. Their nature that lead them far from you", Magnus carefully looked at his little brother, his voice' tone was light and gentle, as he knew this matter often hurts Aurelian's feelings. And, exactly as he thought, Lorgar turned his head away from him, looking at the giant pile of books before one of the libraries. 

"It's not my fault. I didn't asked for this", Lorgar said, his voice low again. "I'm not like that, they can trust me, I don't want to hurt anyone". 

"I know and they know it too. It's just.. Their nature, their instinct guiding their actions". 

This was Lorgar's time to sigh. He never liked this part of him, he didn't matched with the nature His Father gave him, he believed himself to be better than that, and yet many of his brothers avoided him anyway. Horus, Magnus, Jaghatai and Alpharius were the only ones that didn't fear him - probably Corvus too, but he wasn't so sure.

"You should decide soon, Horus will be here in a few days", Magnus said, his attention now had been captured by the book he previously putted on the desk: it looked very unstable there, as only half of it was actually on the wooden deck, with the other half facing the floor under it. 

"Yeah.. I'll think about it", Lorgar turned his head to face his brother but then moved his grey eyes toward the book Magnus was staring at. "Don't". 

Magnus didn't listen, and raised one hand. With one finger, he touched the book from the side not on the desk, causing it to fall down. With his eye, he followed the fall of the precious book then turned to face his brother again, his chest wide and straight as he showed Lorgar one of his most proud expression of all, smiling and moving highly his tail, satisfied of what he had just done. 

Lorgar couldn't help but laugh at that. 

~

"It's good to see you, brother", Fulgrim's smile was wide and sincere, his beautiful and delicate features surrounded by his long and soft white hair as the wind move them. 

Rogal Dorn, resplendent in his golden and yellow armor, slightly moved his head in response, as he stood still before the main doors of the Palace, welcoming his younger brother. "I hope nothing bad happened during your return". 

Fulgrim walked toward him, elegant and graceful, followed by his captains. "Oh no, but I couldn't wait to be here. How many of our brothers are already on Terra?". 

"Magnus the Red is already in his rooms, with Lorgar. Guilliman was the first one to arrive here and now I welcome you. Corvus should be here in a few hours too", said Dorn as Fulgrim stopped before him. 

"At least I'm not late", the Palatine Phoenix chuckled slightly. "Ferrus?". 

"He should arrive in a few days", Dorn turned and started walking along side with Fulgrim, entering the Palace. "I'll bring you to meet Guilliman". 

"That's good, I wanted to meet him anyway". 

They both walked in the Palace with calm steps, there was no reason to hurry, and this was something they both appreciated: they didn't work well when stressed out or worried, especially Rogal.  
As they arrive in the main area, the primarchs left their captains together, free to chat or going somewhere else to train, then moved to one of their private meeting rooms, where Guilliman was awaiting for them. 

"Brother", said Fulgrim while entering the room. "You seem fine". 

Roboute raised his head from the datas he was analyzing from the monitor before him and then rose to his feet, greeting his brother with a relaxed expression and a light smile on his lips. "Fulgrim, you've finally arrived. It's good to see you". He wasn't wearing any armor, instead, he was dressed with some fine white and golden robes. 

The pale primarch moved toward his blonde brother and smiled, hugging him. "Good to see you too. Always at work I see", he smiled but meant no offense. 

Guilliman shaked his head. "I have to fix some matters from Ultramar, that's why I was here alone. Rogal was with me till now, but you're welcome too". 

Fulgrim smiled again and moved to one of the beautifully made wooden throne. "Finally we can relax a bit", he said as Rogal nodded and took his seat near Guilliman.  
"You should relax too, brother, it's no good if you always keep this straight and still attitude", he said, looking at Dorn. 

"I know, but it's a little bit harder for me to fully relax now". 

"Just try to, we've worked so hard till now, I just want to rest for a few days before returning to the Crusade".

Rogal thought about that and nodded slightly. Fulgrim was right, they deserved some rest after all this time. 

"I've instructed the chefs to prepare the finest dishes for today's dinner", said Guilliman, his blue eyes focused on the data once again. 

"Ah.. I can't wait", purred Fulgrim, relaxing completely on his throne. 

The Imperial Fists' primarch looked at his brother - or more specifically, he looked at his two long fluffy ears that just appeared visible on his head. The base of the ears was high on Fulgrim's head, but they fell on his face's sides nearly reaching his shoulders for how much long they were. _He is cute like this_ , thought the primarch, _I understand why Ferrus likes him so much_. 

"Brothers".

A hand took Rogal's shoulder suddenly, making a loud sound when hitting his golden armor's piece. 

Silence followed as Guilliman casually raised his head again.  
Fulgrim made a little jump on his throne when he head the sound but calmed down when he saw the new arrived primarch. "Corvus.. You scared me". 

Rogal didn't move at all. 

Corvus smiled a little and let go of Rogal's shoulder, walking toward one of the thrones. 

Guilliman sighed. "You scared Rogal". 

"I'm sorry", answered Corvus, sitting on his throne. He was wearing his black and silver armor and he was big and heavy like his brothers and yet no one saw him or felt his presence at all.  
Also, he probably wasn't sorry at all. 

Guilliman rose one hand, touching Dorn's shoulder and shaking him a little. "Brother please, it was only Corvus, relax". 

But it was all useless. Rogal froze completely and stood like this for a few long minutes, until he eventually calmed down enough to scold Corvus for scaring him. 

The crow was a dick and always enjoyed scaring the poor innocent hamster. 

-

On the Vengeful Spirit, two brothers were sharing the same expensive red wine, chatting to spend some time together while traveling back to Terra. 

"So you were on Attesilis II for that reason", Horus smile while taking a sip of wine from his chalice. 

Ferrus nodded. "Yes, I wanted to make Fulgrim a gift. He loves food even if he try to hide it, I'm sure he will love what I've bought for him". 

"You have no idea how much I like the relationship you have with him", the primarch of the Luna Wolf smiled again, as he always did, but his eyes fell on the red liquid he kept in his right hand. "I kind of envy that". 

"Really?", Ferrus rose and straightened his back a little, surprised, and Horus noticed it. "Fulgrim is cute and interesting, but I've never thought you liked him that way". 

Horus laughed a bit, unable to contain himself. His brother wasn't always the brightest person when feeling were the main subject. "No, no, brother, that's not what I meant. I envy the relationship you have with him, but I don't want Fulgrim to be mine. He's yours and I have no intention of stealing him from you", Horus relaxed but his smile was brighter than before. "I just.. Would like to have that kind of relationship too. Not with Fulgrim, of course, but with someone else". 

Ferrus carefully looked at his brother, thinking. He had barely took a sip from his chalice. "You like Sanguinius, isn't it?". 

Lupercal's smile didn't fade completely, but his feature darkened. "Is it so obvious?" 

Ferrus didn't answered, but continued, "Kind of, you two are very close".

"Yeah.. But the little bird keep flying away from me. I'm starting to believe that he doesn't want my full attention", Horus looked at the blood red liquid, moving the chalice on his hand casually. 

Ferrus stood silent. He wasn't good at talking about feelings or relationships, if it hasn't been for Fulgrim, they wouldn't even be dating right now.  
"Maybe he's just shy", he eventually said. 

Horus chuckled. "Yes.. It's probably that. Anyway, I'm going to find it out soon".


	2. The return of the wolf

The room was lively, most of the primarchs returned on Terra decided to meet there as brothers once again: Guilliman and Dorn were sitting together on the sofa, talking with Jaghatai - that just arrived a few hours before and had already met with Magnus -; Fulgrim was drinking and tasting some new type of white wine along with Vulkan, trying to strengthen their bond as brothers and fellow weapon-builder; Lorgar was standing near the table full of food with Magnus. The Primarch of the IXth had returned the day before, but, right before the meeting, Dorn informed him that some changes had to be done in his private rooms, so the Angels excused himself and left the party to check on the works in progress in his rooms.  
In a few hours were expected to arrive both Horus and Ferrus, their legions traveling together back to Terra.

This was the chance Lorgar was waiting for: he decided that he would tell Horus everything, hoping that his brother would understand and would find a way to help him. The primarch of the XVIIth was sure that with Horus everything would be alright, such were the hopes he had for him. Magnus however was against this, believing that it would only complicate the situation.

Finally, the main doors opened and the two primarchs entered the room. Both wearing their ceremonial plates armor, proudly standing still to greet their brothers.  
Rogal and Guilliman rose from the sofa, smiling at their brothers and walking toward them but were both surpassed by a white rabbit: Fulgrim runned toward his partner, his arms open, ready to jump on Ferrus. Horus stood still, a bit surprised at first, but when Fulgrim jumped on Ferrus to hug him, the primarch of the XVIth couldn't help but smile. The bear and the rabbit were such a cute couple. 

"Ferrus! I missed you!", Fulgrim said, firmly holding to his brother, his pale arms surrounding the thick and muscular neck of Ferrus in a warm embrace. 

"What about me? You're making me sad, brother", Horus said, a smile on his thin lips. 

"Oh, I missed you too Horus", said Fulgrim, his long ears now showing up again on his head because of his happiness. "But now you must excuse me and Ferrus for a while. Right, Ferrus?", he looked at his partner with shiny eyes, a little bulge just above his ass could be seen from outside his white and purple robes. _He's even showing his tail_ , Horus thought, smiling to himself, _I see he's already excited_. 

Ferrus stood silent, smelling his brother's sweet scent while holding him up. 

"Ay, you're forgiven this time. Go". 

Ferrus looked at Horus and nodded. He quickly glanced at his brothers to greet them but then rushed to leave the room, still keeping Fulgrim in his arms. They both left under the surprised and resigned looks of Guilliman and Dorn. 

Horus turned his grey eyes on his brothers and walked to meet them. "I hope I'm not late", he said smiling. 

"You're not, some of us are still on their way home. You're more than welcome, brother", Dorn sounded always serious, but his emotions were clear and honest. They shaked hands together as warriors usually did while the others primarchs in the room came closer to meet him. The next one to greet him was Guilliman, then Vulkan - which, instead of shaking hands, decided to give his brother a thigh hug. 

"I'm happy to finally see you here", said Lorgar as he came closer, his grey eyes shined with feelings Horus could not understand right now - but he didn't even try this time, he knew his little brother was very emotional. 

The last Horus greeted was Magnus. They both liked and respected each other, but Magnus wasn't so comfortable near wolves - or dogs. Still, for him Horus was thousand times better than Leman. They shaked hands proudly and strongly. 

Suddenly, Horus putted on a surprise expression. "Wait, I've heard that Corvus was already on Terra. Where is he now?". 

"Leave him be, I don't want him near me for another week", said Dorn with the most serious and cold voice he could manage. Guilliman sighed, still remembering how Rogal got angry with the crow a few days before. 

Horus looked at him with wide eyes, surprised, but then laughed. He knew Corvus and it hasn't been hard for him to understand why Dorn sounded so angry. "Alright, alright. I'll greet him when I see him". 

"Brother, there is something I would like to discuss with you", Lorgar's voice was calm but Magnus could feel his nervousness. 

Horus raised one hand to him and smiled. "I'm sure it can wait. I still need to see Sanguinius. He's here already, right?", Horus' eyes fell on Dorn and he nodded. 

"He's in his private rooms right now". 

"Good, I'll be joining you in a few minutes then", the primarch smiled again then looked at his golden brother. "We'll speak later". 

Lorgar stood silent for a bit and only responded with a little nod of his head. Horus excused himself and walked away, his steps faster than normal. 

Magnus lowered his eye on Lorgar, quietly, and saw his brother expressionless looking at Horus walking away - walking away to meet another person. "You two will be able to speak later, don't worry", he said eventually. 

Lorgar closed his eyes and watched away, "Yeah, later". He raised his head to meet Magnus' eye and forced a smile. "Will you excuse me now for a moment?". 

Magnus nodded and watched silently as his little brother walked away, leaving the party. 

"Is he alright?", a deep yet warm voice caused Magnus to stop all the questions and doubts from running inside his head.  
Guilliman approached him. 

"I don't think so", said Magnus, crossing his arms and looking back at the door where Lorgar left. 

"Is there something we can do to help?". 

Magnus turned his head again, surprised to hear those words from Guilliman, but again he was a noble and gentle soul. He shaked his head. "I think he had to resolve this matter himself, however he rarely listen to me and I fear what might happen because of this".

Guilliman kept quiet for a bit, thinking about what Magnus had told him. "I know he doesn't like me and I don't want to mind his business but if there is something I can do, I will". 

"That sound very generous from you", Magnus smiled. 

"I just want us to get along, all of us. I understand if we have some disagreements, but I want to avoid certain situations. I don't want hate between us, we're brothers after all". 

Magnus watched him, quietly, but a smile appeared again on his red lips as he looked away. "Yeah, you're right".

~

Two strong armored arms surrounded and caught the Angels from behind. 

"I caught you". 

Sanguinius instinctively puffed up his wings, making them growing twice their size. The primarch behind him started to cough and laugh. 

"Ahaha! Did I scared you, brother?", Horus finally let him go and walked two steps away from the Angel. 

"Horus!", Sanguinius turned to face him, surprised. "I missed you, brother. But don't do it again, I was going to hit you". 

"As if you could ever hit me", Horus smiled, using his hands to remove some feathers that had fell on him when Sanguinius got scared. "You're losing more feathers than usual". 

"It's.. It's just the season", said Sanguinius, his pale cheeks now colored with a light red. Horus smiled warmly seeing his reaction. 

"I would like to talk a bit with you, little bird. Do you have some time for me?". 

Sanguinius nodded, inviting him inside the only room still in order, all the others were full of servitors working. The Angels walked in the room and took a bottle of red wine from the desk, opening it and serving the red liquid into two glass chalices, then sit on the bed, leaving to his brother the only good chair in the room. 

Horus took his chalice and sit, immediately taking a sip of wine. 

"So? What do you have to tell me that is so important?", Sanguinius smiled, showing his little yet sharp teeth. 

"Well..", started Horus, still trying to get the right words in the right order. "We have always been very close, since Father found you". 

"Yeah, you've taught me many things, as a big brother should do". 

_Big brother_ , Horus forced a smile then continued on. "Yet lately you seemed more.. Unreachable. We rarely talk or meet, not like we used to. I was starting to believe that you are avoiding me", Horus' smile was still on his lips, yet it faded when his eyes met Sanguinius'. The Angel wasn't smiling anymore, or actually, he was smiling, but his eyes weren't. It looked like he was worried, never looking directly at Horus, as if he was hiding something. 

Horus' smile returned, forced to stay on his lips to reassure his brother that everything was alright, but he was starting to feel an heavy sensation. "Tell me about it, please". 

Sanguinius sighed and tried to relax, slightly moving his wings. "I was trying to avoid you, that's true. But for a reason", he looked at Horus, feeling guilty for his brother's sadness. "I was starting to.. Feel something I shouldn't have, and I come to realize that it was better for the both of us to keep some distance, for a bit at least".  
Sanguinius sighed again, his heart heavy with guilt. "I'm sorry if this hurt you, it wasn't my intention". 

"What were you feeling at the time?", Horus' question was immediate, his beautiful grey eyes focused on his brother. 

Sanguinius raised his wings a little bit, surprised at the question, but lowered them shortly after, fearing Horus' reaction after he would have heard those things."I was happy that I could stay with you, as I always was, but.. When we were separated, I couldn't wait to see you. And when we were together I.. I hoped to stay with you in places more private than the battlefield", he smiled a bit, trying to ease the tension he was feeling. 

Silence followed the Angel's words, until Horus decide to broke it. 

"I feel the same", he said before standing up and leaving the chalice on the wooden table. 

"Really?", Sanguinius didn't looked up at his brother, shame still coloring his cheeks red. "But that time has pass-". He didn't manage to finish the sentence that Horus silenced him, his soft and red lips forced open by the wolf's ones.

Horus forced himself on him, pushing the Angel to lie down on the bed while kissing him. Sanguinius' chalice fell on the mattress, staining the white fabric with the blood red liquid. 

"Horus wait-", Sanguinius tried to speak again, only to be silenced once again. Horus' strong arms keeping him in place under his body. 

_He's trying to-_ , Sanguinius raised his arms and tried to push him away, but it seemed useless, he wasn't in a comfortable position and the wolf trying to dominate him wasn't surely helping. The Angel noticed something behind Horus' back, something long, fluffy and black. _His tail has come out_ , Sanguinius thought, _he's excited_. 

When Horus finally free Sanguinius' lips, he did to to breath again, yet his grey eyes never left Sanguinius' ones. Horus was panting already, his excitement was evident. 

Sanguinius tried to calm down his breathing, trying to focus. "Horus, you didn't let me finish. I said that I _was_ feeling those emotions".

"And?".

The Angel's blood suddenly froze, Sanguinius himself froze, his beautiful eyes wide in shock as he looked up at Horus. Horus' voice seemed completely different, no more than a bestial growl had just come out from his mouth, low and deep. His instinct kicking in, Sanguinius tried to keep it in check and focusing on more rational thoughts, but it was hard, everything about Horus now was screaming inside the Angel's head to run and hide, to escape for his life, to fight and flee before he could be eaten by the wolf before him. 

Sanguinius shaked his head, trying to relax and thinking clearly, but part of him - his most instinctive and deep part- was screaming him to run, to fly away. Part of him was extremely scared. 

"And..", his voice trembled a little and he tried his best to control it, failing unfortunately. "And now it's different".  
He was scared, Sanguinius couldn't even dare to look at him, fearing his reaction.  
The Angel tried to continue his speech, "Now I don't have those feelings anymore. I love you, yes, but as a brother". He closed his eyes, forcing them shut. 

After some intense seconds, Horus free him and got off the bed, regaining his composure. Sanguinius opened his eyes but immediately moved away from him, still sitting on the giant bed, his back against the wall, as his eyes carefully observed the wolf's movement. _Calm down, damn it, he would never hurt me_. 

"If that's how things are, I'm sorry", Horus said, noticing how the Angel seemed terrified of him. "I didn't mean to scare you". 

Sanguinius shaked his head. "It's nothing, don't worry. Give me some minutes and I'll calm down", he forced a smile. 

Horus nodded, "I'll take my leave". 

Still with his back against the wall, Sanguinius watched quietly as his brother left the room and felt a lot of guilt when being alone - without Horus nearly - was finally calming him down. 

~

Horus returned to the party, smiling at his brothers like nothing happened, and joined Magnus and Jaghatai in their discussion.

Soon, Lorgar joined them again. He moved near Magnus and smiled while Magnus and Jaghatai started to discuss with more passion, leaving both Horus and Lorgar enjoying the way those two were bringing on the talk. 

"You know, the snake just spied on you". 

Corvus' words - and presence - immediately caused Magnus and Jaghatai to fall silent. Horus felt his pale brother's eyes on him and forced a smile, "What are you talking about?". 

The primarch with black eyes pointed at Lorgar and continued, "He followed you". 

All eyes were now on Lorgar, who looked at Corvus with surprise and annoyance. "I didn't. I just walked to my rooms, I didn't meant to follow Horus nor to spying on him". 

"Lies", Corvus' response was quick. 

Lorgar's annoyance was growing. The three primarchs stood quiet until Horus finally spoke, "Come on brother, I'm sure Lorgar didn't followed me intentionally. He had no reason to".

"You're mad if you trust this snake", said Corvus but this time Jaghatai was the one to speak. 

"Stop it, Corvus. Lorgar had never hurt anyone, you shouldn't insult him like this". 

Corvus raised his shoulders a bit nonchalantly, "Still, it doesn't change what I've seen". This being said, he left with slow and silent steps. 

Horus looked back at Lorgar again and the golden brother felt the need to speak one last time of this matter. "I swear I have not spied on you, brother".

Smiling, Horus nodded. "I know, I belive you. So, what were you two talking about before Corvus' arrive? I remember you Jaghatai, getting a little tense", he smiled, trying to ease the tension of the group with some humor. 

Jaghatai nodded and spoke again for them all to listen, but more specifically for Magnus, which was silently watching him with his arms crossed. 

+Tell me the truth, was it truly an accident that Corvus found you following Horus?+. 

Lorgar's answer came after a few seconds, the primarch wearing an innocent smile on his lips, +No. Seems like the crow followed me in the shadows+. 

+I want to know everything+. 

+Ay, ay. But not now+. Lorgar smiled while talking a sip from his chalice. 

The main door suddenly opened with a loud sound, causing everyone in the room to turn and see what was happening. 

"Oh no", Magnus' words were no more loud than a whisper, but still enough for Lorgar to hear them and understand who was at the door. 

Leman of the Russ, primarch of the VIth, has finally arrived on Terra.


End file.
